Kai the TenTailed Tiger Chapter 1
by Paige Turning
Summary: Kaorin has always known she was a little different as the Village Hidden in the Clouds outcast. When the Akatsuki take her twin sister, Ayame, Kaorin will do whatever it takes to rescue her sister and battle the demon inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

Kai: the Ten-Tailed Tiger!

Chapter 1: Late

Sunlight streamed through the thin rice-paper paneled windows as Kaorin woke up with a jolt. Today was the final day of the Chunin Exams, she realized, and she and her twin sister had slept in! "Yame, Yame, wake up!" Kaorin whispered urgently, shaking her sister's shoulder gently.

Ayame's deep green eyes reluctantly opened. "What's wrong, Kai?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We slept in!" Kaorin impatiently explained as she slipped on her purple silk kimono with vibrant orange tiger lilies and tied her dark brown hair into a loose ponytail, letting her chunky bangs fall front of one eye.

Nami groaned and said, "No! Not today! The Raikage will be so mad! Do you think he'll still let us become Chunin?"

"After all my screw-ups, I doubt it," muttered Kaorin."I'm surprised he even let me graduate from the Academy."

Suddenly, Yame laid her hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, you know it's not your fault," Ayame said quietly. "Your gift is to blame." For a minute, Ayame and Kaorin looked like almost identical statues, heads bowed, green eyes looking into hazel.

Then, Kaorin snorted and turned around. "Gift? Huh, I'd call it a curse. I'm surprised the villagers don't call me Noroi, for the damage I've done…"

"But you're perfectly normal now," Ayame protested softly.

Kaorin whirled around, fire smoldering in her now amber eyes. "You call this normal?" she snarled, pointing to stripes resembling a tiger's running vertically from the sides of her face. "How about the fact that I have my own parents' blood on my hands?"

Ayame whispered, "Everyone knows it was an accident."

"I don't care if it was an accident or not!" roared Kaorin. "I made us orphans and I can never make it better!" She stalked out of the room swiftly and silently.

"Kai, wait!" Yame called. But it was no use. Kaorin was already outside and far away. Kai's long, lean figure cut through the morning fog easily. Her bare feet made imprints on the dewy grass. People of the Village in the Clouds rarely wore any shoes. It helped them practice moving without a sound over the steep and rocky terrain. After five minutes of running at a quick and steady pace, Kaorin reached the giant wooden gate of Kumogakure. For ninja from outside the Village Hidden in the Clouds, this was no easy task for two main reasons:

The air was thin at the top of the mountain, which made it difficult for newcomers to breathe in the decreased oxygen levels. Also, the fog that permanently shrouded the mountain on which the city of Kumogakure was situated often made visiting ninja get lost. As a result, Kumogakure rarely had to be defended from rival villages or ninja and was quite a peaceful city.

The guards at the gate acknowledged Kaorin with a brief nod. She smiled shyly at them, and they subtly cringed. Kaorin frowned for a second, and then realized that her fangs were probably still exposed after her fury earlier that morning.

The Chunin Exams were being held at the center of the city so that villagers could watch as well as the teachers. So far, Kaorin had won all of her fights. This was her final fight today. Kaorin saw her sensei and ran to greet him.

"Hello, Gaku-kun, I mean Gaku-sensei!" Kaorin corrected herself to show respect, grinning widely. Gaku was like an older brother to Kaorin since he was only one year older than her, and he was the only villager that didn't shun her.

Gaku smiled and said, "Good morning, Kai-chan." He looked around him and frowned, his light green eyes clouding with confusion. "Where is your sister?" he asked. "You two are never separated."

"Well, we had a heated argument this morning," Kai admitted. "My temper got the best of me, so I had to leave." Her head hung low like a beaten dog.

Gaku put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she looked him directly in the eyes. "Don't be ashamed of running away," Gaku told her. "Until you can fully control the Juubi, running away is the only way to ensure everyone's safety."

"I know, but it makes me feel like….a…a coward," complained Kai quietly.

"Sometimes, the people who run away are the wisest," Gaku said. A smile tugged on the corners of Kaorin's mouth and she finally gave in.

"Thanks, Gaku," she said gratefully. "I understand."

Gaku smiled back and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "Anytime, Kai. Where'd you get the nice get-up from?" he said, tugging on the sleeve of Kaorin's purple kimono.

Kai beamed her stunning smile and replied, "You like it? I made it myself."

Gaku's mouth dropped open. "You made this?"

Kaorin slapped her hand to her mouth in mock horror. "Gaku, do you doubt my abilities? Do you honestly think I could afford something like this?"

"You're just so…modest about your talents," Gaku stuttered. "I just can't believe it."

Kai looked around for the Raikage but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Have you seen Hiroshi-sama today? I want to know who I'm fighting today."

"Well, I checked the roster today, and it says you're fighting Bishamon," Gaku reported reluctantly. Kai gritted her teeth together in anticipation, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Bishamon was a cruel boy who had triggered Kaorin's temper many times in the past.

A mocking voice behind Kaorin and Gaku said, "Well, well, Pussy Cat, it seems as if I will be playing cat and mouse with you today."

"Don't worry. Cats hate the taste of filthy rats like you," Kaorin snarled vehemently as she spun around to face 's touch on her shoulder soothed Kaorin slightly, and she began to relax. "Shhh, it's not worth it," Gaku warned her quietly.

"Easy tiger," Bishamon sneered. "Don't have a kitten."

Kaorin crept forward slowly until she was looking down into Bishamon's cold gray eyes. "If I were a shrimp like you, I'd watch out," she advised Bishamon icily, her amber eyes blazing. Pure fear streaked through Bishamon's gray eyes, but was soon concealed by contempt.

"Yeah, right!" Bishamon snorted. "What are you going to do, scratch me?" Kaorin bared her teeth in a snarl. Gaku pushed forward briskly.

"Calm down, both of you," he said sternly. "I'm disappointed in you, especially, Bishamon. You know better than to provoke Kaorin."

Bishamon stared hard at his silk shoes, shame written across his face. Kaorin knew that Bishamon idolized and worshipped Gaku, which was why Gaku was acting so strict. Kai giggled softly at Gaku's act.

"Sorry, Gaku-sama," mumbled Bishamon.

"I don't need your apology," Gaku scolded. "Kaorin is the one that deserves an apology."

Obediently, Bishamon turned to Kai and muttered, "I'm sorry, Kaorin-chan." Kaorin turned away imperiously, her head high in the air. Bishamon walked away sullenly. Once he was gone, Kai and Gaku giggled silently until their sides hurt.

Chapter 2: The Match!

Ayame finally arrived at the center of Kumogakure just as the final round of the Chunin Exams was scheduled to begin. Kaorin and Bishamon were in the center ring, glaring at each other. Before the match started, Gaku hopped into the ring to give her some words of advice. "Don't lose your temper," Gaku advised her seriously. "That's what he's been trying to make you do. The little fool must have a death wish." Kai laughed softly and nodded. "Okay, Gaku-sensei. I will try my hardest!"

Gaku smiled and said, "I know you will. I'll still be proud of you, even if you lose."

Kai bobbed her head. "I won't let you down!"

The gong bearer struck the gong three times. It was time for the match to begin.

"I believe in you," Gaku whispered in Kai's ear, conviction in his voice. Then he made his way out of the ring. Kai's cheeks reddened and she became flustered. She took several deep breaths to become focused again. Bishamon stood across from her and said over-confidently, "Ready to lose, kitty-cat?" Kaorin cracked her knuckles and said, "Ready to get your butt whipped by a girl?"

Bishamon gulped as the thought sank in. Kaorin beamed at him.

Kaorin caught a glimpse of movement in the crowd. Ayame was trying to get her attention. Kai looked over and Ayame mouthed, Good luck. Kaorin looked around at all the spectators of the match. Most people were murmuring to each other about who would win. Kaorin tried hard to let their opinions about her go. Towards the back of the crowd, there were two strangers dressed in black cloaks with red clouds decorating it. Kaorin squinted at them, trying to recognize their faces, but their faces were covered by straw farmer's hats. The starting bell finally rang, and Kaorin tore her gaze from them in order to focus on the match. Kai relaxed all her senses so they'd intensify. A swish of air alerted her to Bishamon's strong roundhouse kick, which she caught and twisted with her left hand and delivered a stinging punch with her right to the side of Bishamon's head. The crowd gasped as Bishamon stumbled backward, clutching the side of his face and massaging his knee. Kaorin knew it was a trick before he began charging at her. Kai focused and concentrated all the chakra in her left hand and pulled it back, so it appeared as if she were attacking with her left hand. A few seconds before Bishamon and Kaorin braced for impact, she switched the chakra to her right hand and thrust out her right hand with all her might into his lower stomach. Bishamon clearly wasn't expecting that. His mouth opened wide, and air came out of it with a loud whoosh. He staggered on his feet, hit the ground with a dull thud, and was unconscious within seconds.

The referee shinobi looked over Bishamon and deemed him unable to continue. Cheers erupted through the crowd, the loudest Ayame and Gaku. Bishamon's sensei, Mirokou, had to carry him out of the ring. After the match was over, Ayame and Gaku congratulated her. Ayame gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You did so well!" she gushed. "That was a really good fight."

Kaorin squirmed under all the unwanted attention. Gaku draped one of his arms across her shoulders. "Nice job, Kai. I'm glad to call you my partner."

Kai blushed slightly at Gaku's compliment. Gaku took Kai's hand and said, "C'mon. I'll treat you to sushi, Kaorin-san." Before Gaku had dragged Kaorin too far, Kaorin called to Ayame, her face flushing, "Ayame, you should come, too. I know you love sushi." Ayame chuckled quietly as she watched Gaku and Kaorin race down the street, their fingers intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai: the Ten-Tailed Tiger!

Chapter 1: Late

Sunlight streamed through the thin rice-paper paneled windows as Kaorin woke up with a jolt. Today was the final day of the Chunin Exams, she realized, and she and her twin sister had slept in! "Yame, Yame, wake up!" Kaorin whispered urgently, shaking her sister's shoulder gently.

Ayame's deep green eyes reluctantly opened. "What's wrong, Kai?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We slept in!" Kaorin impatiently explained as she slipped on her purple silk kimono with vibrant orange tiger lilies and tied her dark brown hair into a loose ponytail, letting her chunky bangs fall front of one eye.

Nami groaned and said, "No! Not today! The Raikage will be so mad! Do you think he'll still let us become Chunin?"

"After all my screw-ups, I doubt it," muttered Kaorin."I'm surprised he even let me graduate from the Academy."

Suddenly, Yame laid her hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, you know it's not your fault," Ayame said quietly. "Your gift is to blame." For a minute, Ayame and Kaorin looked like almost identical statues, heads bowed, green eyes looking into hazel.

Then, Kaorin snorted and turned around. "Gift? Huh, I'd call it a curse. I'm surprised the villagers don't call me Noroi, for the damage I've done…"

"But you're perfectly normal now," Ayame protested softly.

Kaorin whirled around, fire smoldering in her now amber eyes. "You call _this _normal?" she snarled, pointing to stripes resembling a tiger's running vertically from the sides of her face. "How about the fact that I have my own parents' blood on my hands?"

Ayame whispered, "Everyone knows it was an accident."

"I don't care if it was an accident or not!" roared Kaorin. "I made us orphans and I can never make it better!" She stalked out of the room swiftly and silently.

"Kai, wait!" Yame called. But it was no use. Kaorin was already outside and far away. Kai's long, lean figure cut through the morning fog easily. Her bare feet made imprints on the dewy grass. People of the Village in the Clouds rarely wore any shoes. It helped them practice moving without a sound over the steep and rocky terrain. After five minutes of running at a quick and steady pace, Kaorin reached the giant wooden gate of Kumogakure. For ninja from outside the Village Hidden in the Clouds, this was no easy task for two main reasons:

The air was thin at the top of the mountain, which made it difficult for newcomers to breathe in the decreased oxygen levels. Also, the fog that permanently shrouded the mountain on which the city of Kumogakure was situated often made visiting ninja get lost. As a result, Kumogakure rarely had to be defended from rival villages or ninja and was quite a peaceful city.

The guards at the gate acknowledged Kaorin with a brief nod. She smiled shyly at them, and they subtly cringed. Kaorin frowned for a second, and then realized that her fangs were probably still exposed after her fury earlier that morning.

The Chunin Exams were being held at the center of the city so that villagers could watch as well as the teachers. So far, Kaorin had won all of her fights. This was her final fight today. Kaorin saw her sensei and ran to greet him.

"Hello, Gaku-kun, I mean Gaku-sensei!" Kaorin corrected herself to show respect, grinning widely. Gaku was like an older brother to Kaorin since he was only one year older than her, and he was the only villager that didn't shun her.

Gaku smiled and said, "Good morning, Kai-chan." He looked around him and frowned, his light green eyes clouding with confusion. "Where is your sister?" he asked. "You two are never separated."

"Well, we had a heated argument this morning," Kai admitted. "My temper got the best of me, so I had to leave." Her head hung low like a beaten dog.

Gaku put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she looked him directly in the eyes. "Don't be ashamed of running away," Gaku told her. "Until you can fully control the Juubi, running away is the only way to ensure everyone's safety."

"I know, but it makes me feel like….a…a coward," complained Kai quietly.

"Sometimes, the people who run away are the wisest," Gaku said. A smile tugged on the corners of Kaorin's mouth and she finally gave in.

"Thanks, Gaku," she said gratefully. "I understand."

Gaku smiled back and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "Anytime, Kai. Where'd you get the nice get-up from?" he said, tugging on the sleeve of Kaorin's purple kimono.

Kai beamed her stunning smile and replied, "You like it? I made it myself."

Gaku's mouth dropped open. "_You_ made _this_?"

Kaorin slapped her hand to her mouth in mock horror. "Gaku, do you doubt my abilities? Do you honestly think I could afford something like this?"

"You're just so…modest about your talents," Gaku stuttered. "I just can't believe it."

Kai looked around for the Raikage but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Have you seen Hiroshi-sama today? I want to know who I'm fighting today."

"Well, I checked the roster today, and it says you're fighting Bishamon," Gaku reported reluctantly. Kai gritted her teeth together in anticipation, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Bishamon was a cruel boy who had triggered Kaorin's temper many times in the past.

A mocking voice behind Kaorin and Gaku said, "Well, well, Pussy Cat, it seems as if I will be playing cat and mouse with you today."

"Don't worry. Cats hate the taste of filthy rats like_ you_," Kaorin snarled vehemently as she spun around to face 's touch on her shoulder soothed Kaorin slightly, and she began to relax. "Shhh, it's not worth it," Gaku warned her quietly.

"Easy tiger," Bishamon sneered. "Don't have a kitten."

Kaorin crept forward slowly until she was looking down into Bishamon's cold gray eyes. "If I were a shrimp like you, I'd watch out," she advised Bishamon icily, her amber eyes blazing. Pure fear streaked through Bishamon's gray eyes, but was soon concealed by contempt.

"Yeah, right!" Bishamon snorted. "What are you going to do, scratch me?" Kaorin bared her teeth in a snarl. Gaku pushed forward briskly.

"Calm down, both of you," he said sternly. "I'm disappointed in you, especially, Bishamon. You know better than to provoke Kaorin."

Bishamon stared hard at his silk shoes, shame written across his face. Kaorin knew that Bishamon idolized and worshipped Gaku, which was why Gaku was acting so strict. Kai giggled softly at Gaku's act.

"Sorry, Gaku-sama," mumbled Bishamon.

"_I _don't need your apology," Gaku scolded. "Kaorin is the one that deserves an apology."

Obediently, Bishamon turned to Kai and muttered, "I'm sorry, Kaorin-chan." Kaorin turned away imperiously, her head high in the air. Bishamon walked away sullenly. Once he was gone, Kai and Gaku giggled silently until their sides hurt.

Chapter 2: The Match!

Ayame finally arrived at the center of Kumogakure just as the final round of the Chunin Exams was scheduled to begin. Kaorin and Bishamon were in the center ring, glaring at each other. Before the match started, Gaku hopped into the ring to give her some words of advice. "Don't lose your temper," Gaku advised her seriously. "That's what he's been trying to make you do. The little fool must have a death wish." Kai laughed softly and nodded. "Okay, Gaku-sensei. I will try my hardest!"

Gaku smiled and said, "I know you will. I'll still be proud of you, even if you lose."

Kai bobbed her head. "I won't let you down!"

The gong bearer struck the gong three times. It was time for the match to begin.

"I believe in you," Gaku whispered in Kai's ear, conviction in his voice. Then he made his way out of the ring. Kai's cheeks reddened and she became flustered. She took several deep breaths to become focused again. Bishamon stood across from her and said over-confidently, "Ready to lose, kitty-cat?" Kaorin cracked her knuckles and said, "Ready to get your butt whipped by a girl?"

Bishamon gulped as the thought sank in. Kaorin beamed at him.

Kaorin caught a glimpse of movement in the crowd. Ayame was trying to get her attention. Kai looked over and Ayame mouthed, _Good luck. _Kaorin looked around at all the spectators of the match. Most people were murmuring to each other about who would win. Kaorin tried hard to let their opinions about her go. Towards the back of the crowd, there were two strangers dressed in black cloaks with red clouds decorating it. Kaorin squinted at them, trying to recognize their faces, but their faces were covered by straw farmer's hats. The starting bell finally rang, and Kaorin tore her gaze from them in order to focus on the match. Kai relaxed all her senses so they'd intensify. A swish of air alerted her to Bishamon's strong roundhouse kick, which she caught and twisted with her left hand and delivered a stinging punch with her right to the side of Bishamon's head. The crowd gasped as Bishamon stumbled backward, clutching the side of his face and massaging his knee. Kaorin knew it was a trick before he began charging at her. Kai focused and concentrated all the chakra in her left hand and pulled it back, so it appeared as if she were attacking with her left hand. A few seconds before Bishamon and Kaorin braced for impact, she switched the chakra to her right hand and thrust out her right hand with all her might into his lower stomach. Bishamon clearly wasn't expecting that. His mouth opened wide, and air came out of it with a loud _whoosh_. He staggered on his feet, hit the ground with a dull thud, and was unconscious within seconds.

The referee shinobi looked over Bishamon and deemed him unable to continue. Cheers erupted through the crowd, the loudest Ayame and Gaku. Bishamon's sensei, Mirokou, had to carry him out of the ring. After the match was over, Ayame and Gaku congratulated her. Ayame gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You did so well!" she gushed. "That was a really good fight."

Kaorin squirmed under all the unwanted attention. Gaku draped one of his arms across her shoulders. "Nice job, Kai. I'm glad to call you my partner."

Kai blushed slightly at Gaku's compliment. Gaku took Kai's hand and said, "C'mon. I'll treat you to sushi, Kaorin-san." Before Gaku had dragged Kaorin too far, Kaorin called to Ayame, her face flushing, "Ayame, you should come, too. I know you love sushi." Ayame chuckled quietly as she watched Gaku and Kaorin race down the street, their fingers intertwined.

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Kisame smiled darkly, revealing his sharp, jagged teeth. "The girl has been separated from her sister, the tiger. It's time to move in." Itachi nodded as he lifted his straw farmer's hat off of his head.

"My eyes have had a long rest. It should be no problem," Itachi agreed. His eyes glowed red as they transformed into the Sharingan. "The girl should be easy to subdue. Once the tiger finds out, we can use the girl as bait to lure her."

Kisame cracked his knuckles and smiled. "This will be a walk in the park."

***

Kaorin and Gaku shared the last piece of oshi sushi. After they were done eating, Kaorin looked around for Ayame but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I wonder where Ayame went off to," Kaorin said aloud. "I invited her to have sushi with us."

Gaku eyes twinkled with amusement as he laughed. "That_ is _strange. I've never seen Ayame turn down sushi before."

A pit of worry settled in Kaorin's stomach, a feeling she only felt when her sister was in trouble.

Suddenly, a shriek of terror interrupted Kaorin's thoughts.

"Uh oh. That sounded like Ayame," Gaku and Kai said simultaneously. They both jumped out of their seats. Gaku slapped some money on the table and followed Kaorin. The sight they both found shocked. The two black-cloaked strangers Kaorin spotted at her match had Ayame by the hair. One of them with blue skin and strange gill-like slits in his neck smiled at Kaorin livid expression.

"Put. My. Sister. Down. NOW!" Kaorin said through gritted teeth. Ayame recognized Kai's voice and said weakly, "Kaorin…run…"

"What did you do to her?!" Kaorin snarled, bunching her muscles in preparation to spring.

Bystanders were staring at the incident going on in front of them.

The second stranger looked up, and Gaku whispered in Kaorin's ear, "Oh, no. That's Itachi. Don't look him in the eye. He has a deadly jutsu. Be careful."

Kisame said, "If you come with us, we promise not to hurt your darling sister."

"I'll never go with you…alive!" Kaorin growled. Fiery fury coursed through her veins. Her eyes blazed amber with rage.

Itachi lifted back his hood. "Then we'll have to take you by force."

Kisame dropped Ayame onto the ground with a sickening thud and reached into his robe. Kaorin took a step forward and screamed, "Ayame!" Kisame pointed his gigantic sword at Kaorin's face. "Now, now, not so fast," he chided.

Gaku pulled Kai back to his side by her arms and took a defensive stance in front of her.

"Look, boy, if you don't move, I'll have to move you myself," Kisame warned him.

Gaku ignored him and took Kaorin by the shoulders. "Kai, if something happens to me, I want you to run. Okay?" He looked deeply into Kaorin's topaz eyes.

Tears welled up in Kaorin's eyes but she refused to let them out. "Okay," she whispered. Gaku tore his anguished gaze from Kaorin's sad hazel eyes and turned back to Kisame, who clearly saw the silent exchange. He grinned, his pointy teeth shining like ivory in the sunlight. Kaorin shuddered silently.

"I understand that you want to protect your girl, but the Akatsuki has its eyes on her, too," Kisame jeered.

Kaorin blushed, but her embarrassment turned to horror when Kisame swung his giant sword at Gaku's torso. Gaku tensed his entire body and the sword bounced off of him harmlessly and cracked down the middle. Kai and Kisame gasped simultaneously.

"H-how did you do that?" Kisame asked incredulously. "No one's _ever_ been able to give my sword a dent before, never mind a crack. It's designed to be indestructible."

Gaku shrugged. "Easy. I'm actually indestructible. I have a Kekkai Genkai that allows me to harden and soften all parts of my body. See?" He lifted up his shirt and his entire torso was smooth, like a boulder worn by a river. When he punched his stomach, it made a sound like solid metal.

"If anyone else tried to do that, they'd break all the bones in their hand," he explained.

Itachi sighed and turned away from Kaorin and Gaku. "Come on, Kisame. Let's go."

"But Itachi, what about the tiger?" Kisame asked dubiously.

Itachi glared at Kisame. "They already know the dangers of my Sharingan, so they'll be cautious. Now that your sword is broken, we don't really stand a chance."

Kisame gulped and nodded obediently. He kicked at Ayame lying motionless on the dirt road.

"Get up," he grumbled under his breath. "You're coming with us."

"Don't hurt my sister!" Kaorin roared as she trembled with rage, her eyes wet with angry tears.

Ayame stirred but remained unconscious. Impatient, Kisame pulled her up roughly by the hair.

"If you touch my sister again, I will rip your throat out," Kaorin snarled as she crouched, her muscles tensing to jump.

Gaku's soft touch dragged Kai out of her furious haze. "It's ok," whispered Gaku as he pulled Kaorin's chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "We'll rescue her."

Tears spilled over Kai's cheeks. "You promise?" she asked desperately, looking into Gaku's intense green eyes.

Gaku smiled and wiped her tears away quickly and softly with his index finger. "Have I ever led you wrong?" he said, his small smile on his lips.

Kai had to smile back. "I guess not. Well, not yet, at least."

"Kaorin…" someone mumbled. Kaorin turned around and saw that Ayame was draped over Kisame's back, barely conscious.

"I'll come for you, Ayame," Kaorin told her, determination blazing in her eyes.

A weak smile formed on her lips. "I know you will," Ayame answered before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"We'd better hurry," Itachi whispered urgently to Kisame, his back still facing Kaorin and Gaku. "Pain will be most displeased when he finds out how long we exposed ourselves."

Kaorin's chakra felt like it was bubbling and boiling. A feral snarl ripped through Kai's bared teeth, her fangs very prominent. Hot tears of anger, hate, and fear for her sister streamed down her tear-streaked, loathing-filled face. Her blazing eyes bore into Kisame's. Kisame had to turn away to avoid the intensity of Kaorin's glare.

"You c-can't take m-my sister!" Kaorin roared, her entire body quivering with rage. Gaku gasped in shock. Kaorin's chakra was swirling around her in scarlet waves, almost completely hiding her! Then suddenly, the chakra whirled around Kaorin to fit her outline and shape it like a tiger. Kisame saw it, too, and his eyes widened. The stripes on Kaorin's face seemed to stretch out longer and wider like an actual tiger's, and her pupils transformed into slits. She roared ferociously and began to creep towards Itachi. Kisame watched, transfixed, as Kaorin stalked Itachi like a tiger stalks its prey. Once the gap between them closed to about five feet, Kaorin sprang with her arms outstretched, her hands forming formidable tiger paws.

Kaorin's sudden leap seemed to break the trance on Kisame.

"Itachi!" he yelled, but it was too late. Kaorin hit him head-on. Itachi's neck whipped back as he was propelled forward into the dirt. His face slammed into the ground with a wet crack. Kaorin's claw-like fingernails dug into the back of Itachi's neck to grip him better as she sank her fangs into his flesh. Kaorin heard a soft gasp behind her and searing pain unexpectedly shot through Kaorin's back, but it went away as quickly as it had come. Suddenly, Itachi disappeared from beneath Kaorin, and she fell onto the dirt. She cursed harshly under her breath. Kisame must've used a teleportation jutsu.

_He couldn't have gone that far_, Kaorin thought. _Not with three people_. She inhaled deeply, searching for their scent wafting in the air. She caught a whiff of Ayame's scent and began running. An arm wrapped around her waist to stop her. Kaorin struggled to get free until she realized it was Gaku.

Gaku stared at her, concern and fear showing in his green eyes. "Kai, are you okay?" he demanded anxiously.

"Yeah," Kaorin answered, confused. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I thought I was the only person who could take a blow from Kisame's sword and not fall over," Gaku breathed in awe. "How did you-?"

"I didn't do anything," explained Kaorin impatiently. "The Juubi must've used its power to heal me. Now can we go save my sister?"

***

Kisame panted heavily with exertion. Sweat rolled down his face into his eyes. Teleportation jutsu were hard enough on its own. But teleporting three people? That was unheard of. Once he had recovered his breath, he looked over at Itachi. Itachi was groaning, his face buried in the grass.

"You ok?" asked Kisame hesitantly.

Itachi struggled to lift his head. Kisame tried not to cringe as Itachi snapped his nose back into place. "What do you think?" hissed Itachi. His nose was scarlet. Blood flew out of his bloodstained mouth. One eye was swollen shut. He tried to stand, but doubled over as he gritted his teeth with pain, his cut, bruised hand clutching his aching broken ribs.

"We need to get you to a medic ninja," Kisame fretted. "This is the first time you've ever been hurt by a Jinchuriki. Will you be able to make it to the Akatsuki's hideout? It's a pretty long way from here."

Itachi's one good eye glared at Kisame venomously. "Worry about yourself, Kisame," he snarled.

Chapter 4: Smooch at Sunset!

Gaku struggled to keep up with Kaorin as she sprinted to the Raikage's office. Kaorin knocked loudly on the giant wooden door to the Raikage's study. After hearing no answer immediately, she impatiently flung open the door. The sight she saw stopped her in her tracks. The Raikage was sprawled out on the floor of his office.

"Hiroshi-sama!" Gaku and Kaorin gasped as they raced over to help him. Gaku wrapped his tanned arms around Hiroshi's muscular waist and pulled him into an upright position while Kaorin checked his wrist for any pulse. She couldn't find it. On the brink of tears she put her ear to Hiroshi's powerful chest. The steady thump of Hiroshi's heart continued to beat softly, like a drum.

Kaorin exhaled the air she'd been holding in. "He's alive!" she breathed. "Thank God."

"I'll be right back," Gaku whispered in Kaorin's ear. Kaorin tried not to blush at his closeness, but he saw nevertheless.

Gaku looked amused as he asked, "Are you ok?" She's so cute when she's embarrassed, he thought to himself with a smile. He put his worn hand under Kaorin's bangs on her forehead to check for a temperature, his eyes looking intently into hers. Kaorin felt her cheeks flush. Very slowly, Gaku put his hand around Kaorin's shoulder and began to pull her closer to him.

Kaorin curled up comfortably in Gaku's arms and buried her face in his shoulder to stop her from crying.

"Want me to stay with you?" Gaku asked, concern showing in his green eyes as he rubbed her back consolingly.

Kaorin just nodded, a brief movement muffled by Gaku's broad shoulder.

"It's been a rough day for all of us, especially you, Kai," he agreed. "But I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you get your sister back."

Glowing with admiration, comfort, and thankfulness, Kaorin wrapped her arms around Gaku's neck and hugged him fiercely. Gaku's arms felt like a protective blanket to Kaorin. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Thanks so much for caring about me. It feels good to know someone does."

For the first time ever, Gaku's cheeks appeared to flush. Then, he laughed softly and pulled Kaorin's face closer to his, tilting his head to the side. Kaorin's heart fluttered like a butterfly as his face got closer and closer. A soft moan behind them made Gaku turn his face around, his nose brushing against Kaorin's. Gaku and Kaorin blushed as Hiroshi sat up and rubbed his head. Self-consciously, Kaorin untangled herself from Gaku's arms and smoothed out her kimono, her cheeks reddening as she thought about how close Gaku was to kissing her. Then, she ran over to Hiroshi and bent over to help him up. Gaku got up from his knees and knelt down next to Kaorin, his hand on her back to steady him. Kaorin's cheeks reddened at the contact, but her voice was steady as she said, "Are you ok, Hiroshi-sama?" Gaku reached under Hiroshi's armpits and lifted him up easily. Hiroshi groaned as his back rested lightly against the desk.

"Ow, my head," complained the Raikage as he rubbed a large bump on his head. "What happened?"

"We think you were attacked by the Akatsuki," explained Gaku. "They took Kaorin's sister."

Hiroshi immediately stood up. "What?" he stammered. "How-"

"They wanted me," Kaorin said quietly. "But I wouldn't go. So they took Ayame."

"Where was I during this?" Hiroshi demanded.

"You were probably unconscious from Itachi's Sharingan jutsu," Gaku told him.

Immediately, the Raikage sped into action. He raced down the hallway to the Anbu Black Ops headquarters in order to brief them on the situation and got some medic ninja from the infirmary to tell the other villagers that there was to be a meeting tonight on the mountaintop. In five minutes, the hallways were filled with the sounds of footsteps and shocked murmurs. The Raikage promptly returned and shut his office door.

"Now that that's taken care of, I am going to assign you two a mission. You wouldn't mind working as partners, would you, Kaorin and Gaku?"

Gaku and Kaorin glanced sideways at each other. Kaorin blushed as Gaku smiled and said, "Not at all."

Inside, Kai's heart soared! Her very first mission as Gaku's partner, and more importantly, equal.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that your mission is to track down the Akatsuki and retrieve your sister," Hiroshi continued on a more serious note. "But before you leave to go on this mission, we need to have the Chunin ceremony. After the mountaintop meeting, we'll hold the Chunin ceremony. I know its short notice, but it will have to do."

Both Gaku and Kaorin gave a brief nod.

"Will you do Kaorin the honor of giving her the Chunin headband, Gaku?" the Raikage asked.

"It would be my privilege, Hiroshi-sama," Gaku replied, smiling as Kaorin glowed with pride. Hiroshi smiled and said, "Great." Then he glanced at the clock on the wall in his office and sighed. "The mountaintop meeting begins at 6:00. We'd better get a move on."

The Raikage held the door open for Gaku and Kaorin, who slipped through the doorway silently.

"This way, Kai," Gaku said as he took Kaorin's hand and pulled her out of the way of busy ninja walking through the narrow hallway. Kaorin felt her cheeks redden slightly at the way their fingers were intertwined. Gaku and Kaorin made their way down a flight of stairs and were outside very briefly. Once outside the Raikage Headquarters, Gaku led her up a steep path that wound up to the pinnacle of the mountain. After walking for around ten minutes, Gaku slowed down to a stop, turned around and grabbed Kaorin's shoulders.

"Before we go to the meeting, I want you to see something, Kai," Gaku told her as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Ok," Kai said, a little confused as Gaku pulled her off the trail and ran up a wild, grassy slope. They reached a massive boulder, bigger than some buildings in the village.

"C'mon, we're going up there," Gaku said as raced up the boulder to help Kaorin up. His tanned arms reached out for Kaorin's arms and he pulled her up gently. Kaorin must've used too much chakra in her feet to stabilize herself, because she stopped the chakra flow and ended up flying forward, landing on Gaku's lap.

"Oops, sorry," Kaorin mumbled, embarrassed at the small distance between her and Gaku. As she was pulling herself up, Gaku whispered, "Look, Kai," as he pointed straight. Kaorin stopped moving and followed his gaze. She gasped in wonder. The entire village was bathed in an orange and pink glow. The Sun was low in the pink, purple, and orange sky. Wisps of ruby red clouds hung above buildings like canopies.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's so beautiful."

Gaku leaned closer to her until Kai could feel his cool breath on the back of her neck and whispered, "Not as beautiful as someone I know."

Kai blushed. _Could he be talking about me?_ She wondered silently as she turned to stare at him. His soft hand tenderly touched her cheek and turned her face toward his. Kaorin's heart raced as their faces got closer and closer. Then Gaku's soft lips melded onto Kaorin's gently. Kaorin breathed his wonderful, sweet scent in and savored the moment. Their lips moved together in perfect rhythm. Kaorin's fingers ran through Gaku's sandy brown hair and pulled him even closer to her. When they finally broke apart, both of their faces were flushed.

"Wow," Kaorin whispered.

Gaku smiled and said, "We'd better get going soon." He gently lifted Kaorin off of his lap and placed her down next to him. Then, he reached for her tiny hand and intertwined his hand with hers. Kaorin sighed and thought to herself,_ I wish this would never end. _She leaned over to Gaku and rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat there, holding hands, watching the sun set together.

Chapter 5:

Hiroshi's booming voice echoed all the way down the mountain. "This mountaintop meeting has begun! Everyone take a seat! I have important news to tell you."

Gaku stood up and pulled Kaorin to her feet quickly yet gently. "Want a ride?" he asked, his dirty blond hair rustling in the wind. Kaorin blushed but said, "Sure," as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he held up her legs in a piggy-back style.

"Ready?" he whispered, tensing his legs in preparation for a very fast run. Kaorin nodded.

Gaku leapt off the rock and into the air. Kaorin kept her eyes open for the entire ride, enjoying the breeze that ran through her hair and caressed her face. The ride was actually very smooth, for Gaku moved almost instinctively over small rocks and ditches


	3. Chapter 3

Kai: the Ten-Tailed Tiger!

Chapter 1: Late

Sunlight streamed through the thin rice-paper paneled windows as Kaorin woke up with a jolt. Today was the final day of the Chunin Exams, she realized, and she and her twin sister had slept in! "Yame, Yame, wake up!" Kaorin whispered urgently, shaking her sister's shoulder gently.

Ayame's deep green eyes reluctantly opened. "What's wrong, Kai?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We slept in!" Kaorin impatiently explained as she slipped on her purple silk kimono with vibrant orange tiger lilies and tied her dark brown hair into a loose ponytail, letting her chunky bangs fall front of one eye.

Nami groaned and said, "No! Not today! The Raikage will be so mad! Do you think he'll still let us become Chunin?"

"After all my screw-ups, I doubt it," muttered Kaorin."I'm surprised he even let me graduate from the Academy."

Suddenly, Yame laid her hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, you know it's not your fault," Ayame said quietly. "Your gift is to blame." For a minute, Ayame and Kaorin looked like almost identical statues, heads bowed, green eyes looking into hazel.

Then, Kaorin snorted and turned around. "Gift? Huh, I'd call it a curse. I'm surprised the villagers don't call me Noroi, for the damage I've done…"

"But you're perfectly normal now," Ayame protested softly.

Kaorin whirled around, fire smoldering in her now amber eyes. "You call _this _normal?" she snarled, pointing to stripes resembling a tiger's running vertically from the sides of her face. "How about the fact that I have my own parents' blood on my hands?"

Ayame whispered, "Everyone knows it was an accident."

"I don't care if it was an accident or not!" roared Kaorin. "I made us orphans and I can never make it better!" She stalked out of the room swiftly and silently.

"Kai, wait!" Yame called. But it was no use. Kaorin was already outside and far away. Kai's long, lean figure cut through the morning fog easily. Her bare feet made imprints on the dewy grass. People of the Village in the Clouds rarely wore any shoes. It helped them practice moving without a sound over the steep and rocky terrain. After five minutes of running at a quick and steady pace, Kaorin reached the giant wooden gate of Kumogakure. For ninja from outside the Village Hidden in the Clouds, this was no easy task for two main reasons:

The air was thin at the top of the mountain, which made it difficult for newcomers to breathe in the decreased oxygen levels. Also, the fog that permanently shrouded the mountain on which the city of Kumogakure was situated often made visiting ninja get lost. As a result, Kumogakure rarely had to be defended from rival villages or ninja and was quite a peaceful city.

The guards at the gate acknowledged Kaorin with a brief nod. She smiled shyly at them, and they subtly cringed. Kaorin frowned for a second, and then realized that her fangs were probably still exposed after her fury earlier that morning.

The Chunin Exams were being held at the center of the city so that villagers could watch as well as the teachers. So far, Kaorin had won all of her fights. This was her final fight today. Kaorin saw her sensei and ran to greet him.

"Hello, Gaku-kun, I mean Gaku-sensei!" Kaorin corrected herself to show respect, grinning widely. Gaku was like an older brother to Kaorin since he was only one year older than her, and he was the only villager that didn't shun her.

Gaku smiled and said, "Good morning, Kai-chan." He looked around him and frowned, his light green eyes clouding with confusion. "Where is your sister?" he asked. "You two are never separated."

"Well, we had a heated argument this morning," Kai admitted. "My temper got the best of me, so I had to leave." Her head hung low like a beaten dog.

Gaku put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she looked him directly in the eyes. "Don't be ashamed of running away," Gaku told her. "Until you can fully control the Juubi, running away is the only way to ensure everyone's safety."

"I know, but it makes me feel like….a…a coward," complained Kai quietly.

"Sometimes, the people who run away are the wisest," Gaku said. A smile tugged on the corners of Kaorin's mouth and she finally gave in.

"Thanks, Gaku," she said gratefully. "I understand."

Gaku smiled back and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "Anytime, Kai. Where'd you get the nice get-up from?" he said, tugging on the sleeve of Kaorin's purple kimono.

Kai beamed her stunning smile and replied, "You like it? I made it myself."

Gaku's mouth dropped open. "_You_ made _this_?"

Kaorin slapped her hand to her mouth in mock horror. "Gaku, do you doubt my abilities? Do you honestly think I could afford something like this?"

"You're just so…modest about your talents," Gaku stuttered. "I just can't believe it."

Kai looked around for the Raikage but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Have you seen Hiroshi-sama today? I want to know who I'm fighting today."

"Well, I checked the roster today, and it says you're fighting Bishamon," Gaku reported reluctantly. Kai gritted her teeth together in anticipation, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Bishamon was a cruel boy who had triggered Kaorin's temper many times in the past.

A mocking voice behind Kaorin and Gaku said, "Well, well, Pussy Cat, it seems as if I will be playing cat and mouse with you today."

"Don't worry. Cats hate the taste of filthy rats like_ you_," Kaorin snarled vehemently as she spun around to face 's touch on her shoulder soothed Kaorin slightly, and she began to relax. "Shhh, it's not worth it," Gaku warned her quietly.

"Easy tiger," Bishamon sneered. "Don't have a kitten."

Kaorin crept forward slowly until she was looking down into Bishamon's cold gray eyes. "If I were a shrimp like you, I'd watch out," she advised Bishamon icily, her amber eyes blazing. Pure fear streaked through Bishamon's gray eyes, but was soon concealed by contempt.

"Yeah, right!" Bishamon snorted. "What are you going to do, scratch me?" Kaorin bared her teeth in a snarl. Gaku pushed forward briskly.

"Calm down, both of you," he said sternly. "I'm disappointed in you, especially, Bishamon. You know better than to provoke Kaorin."

Bishamon stared hard at his silk shoes, shame written across his face. Kaorin knew that Bishamon idolized and worshipped Gaku, which was why Gaku was acting so strict. Kai giggled softly at Gaku's act.

"Sorry, Gaku-sama," mumbled Bishamon.

"_I _don't need your apology," Gaku scolded. "Kaorin is the one that deserves an apology."

Obediently, Bishamon turned to Kai and muttered, "I'm sorry, Kaorin-chan." Kaorin turned away imperiously, her head high in the air. Bishamon walked away sullenly. Once he was gone, Kai and Gaku giggled silently until their sides hurt.

Chapter 2: The Match!

Ayame finally arrived at the center of Kumogakure just as the final round of the Chunin Exams was scheduled to begin. Kaorin and Bishamon were in the center ring, glaring at each other. Before the match started, Gaku hopped into the ring to give her some words of advice. "Don't lose your temper," Gaku advised her seriously. "That's what he's been trying to make you do. The little fool must have a death wish." Kai laughed softly and nodded. "Okay, Gaku-sensei. I will try my hardest!"

Gaku smiled and said, "I know you will. I'll still be proud of you, even if you lose."

Kai bobbed her head. "I won't let you down!"

The gong bearer struck the gong three times. It was time for the match to begin.

"I believe in you," Gaku whispered in Kai's ear, conviction in his voice. Then he made his way out of the ring. Kai's cheeks reddened and she became flustered. She took several deep breaths to become focused again. Bishamon stood across from her and said over-confidently, "Ready to lose, kitty-cat?" Kaorin cracked her knuckles and said, "Ready to get your butt whipped by a girl?"

Bishamon gulped as the thought sank in. Kaorin beamed at him.

Kaorin caught a glimpse of movement in the crowd. Ayame was trying to get her attention. Kai looked over and Ayame mouthed, _Good luck. _Kaorin looked around at all the spectators of the match. Most people were murmuring to each other about who would win. Kaorin tried hard to let their opinions about her go. Towards the back of the crowd, there were two strangers dressed in black cloaks with red clouds decorating it. Kaorin squinted at them, trying to recognize their faces, but their faces were covered by straw farmer's hats. The starting bell finally rang, and Kaorin tore her gaze from them in order to focus on the match. Kai relaxed all her senses so they'd intensify. A swish of air alerted her to Bishamon's strong roundhouse kick, which she caught and twisted with her left hand and delivered a stinging punch with her right to the side of Bishamon's head. The crowd gasped as Bishamon stumbled backward, clutching the side of his face and massaging his knee. Kaorin knew it was a trick before he began charging at her. Kai focused and concentrated all the chakra in her left hand and pulled it back, so it appeared as if she were attacking with her left hand. A few seconds before Bishamon and Kaorin braced for impact, she switched the chakra to her right hand and thrust out her right hand with all her might into his lower stomach. Bishamon clearly wasn't expecting that. His mouth opened wide, and air came out of it with a loud _whoosh_. He staggered on his feet, hit the ground with a dull thud, and was unconscious within seconds.

The referee shinobi looked over Bishamon and deemed him unable to continue. Cheers erupted through the crowd, the loudest Ayame and Gaku. Bishamon's sensei, Mirokou, had to carry him out of the ring. After the match was over, Ayame and Gaku congratulated her. Ayame gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You did so well!" she gushed. "That was a really good fight."

Kaorin squirmed under all the unwanted attention. Gaku draped one of his arms across her shoulders. "Nice job, Kai. I'm glad to call you my partner."

Kai blushed slightly at Gaku's compliment. Gaku took Kai's hand and said, "C'mon. I'll treat you to sushi, Kaorin-san." Before Gaku had dragged Kaorin too far, Kaorin called to Ayame, her face flushing, "Ayame, you should come, too. I know you love sushi." Ayame chuckled quietly as she watched Gaku and Kaorin race down the street, their fingers intertwined.

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Kisame smiled darkly, revealing his sharp, jagged teeth. "The girl has been separated from her sister, the tiger. It's time to move in." Itachi nodded as he lifted his straw farmer's hat off of his head.

"My eyes have had a long rest. It should be no problem," Itachi agreed. His eyes glowed red as they transformed into the Sharingan. "The girl should be easy to subdue. Once the tiger finds out, we can use the girl as bait to lure her."

Kisame cracked his knuckles and smiled. "This will be a walk in the park."

***

Kaorin and Gaku shared the last piece of oshi sushi. After they were done eating, Kaorin looked around for Ayame but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I wonder where Ayame went off to," Kaorin said aloud. "I invited her to have sushi with us."

Gaku eyes twinkled with amusement as he laughed. "That_ is _strange. I've never seen Ayame turn down sushi before."

A pit of worry settled in Kaorin's stomach, a feeling she only felt when her sister was in trouble.

Suddenly, a shriek of terror interrupted Kaorin's thoughts.

"Uh oh. That sounded like Ayame," Gaku and Kai said simultaneously. They both jumped out of their seats. Gaku slapped some money on the table and followed Kaorin. The sight they both found shocked. The two black-cloaked strangers Kaorin spotted at her match had Ayame by the hair. One of them with blue skin and strange gill-like slits in his neck smiled at Kaorin livid expression.

"Put. My. Sister. Down. NOW!" Kaorin said through gritted teeth. Ayame recognized Kai's voice and said weakly, "Kaorin…run…"

"What did you do to her?!" Kaorin snarled, bunching her muscles in preparation to spring.

Bystanders were staring at the incident going on in front of them.

The second stranger looked up, and Gaku whispered in Kaorin's ear, "Oh, no. That's Itachi. Don't look him in the eye. He has a deadly jutsu. Be careful."

Kisame said, "If you come with us, we promise not to hurt your darling sister."

"I'll never go with you…alive!" Kaorin growled. Fiery fury coursed through her veins. Her eyes blazed amber with rage.

Itachi lifted back his hood. "Then we'll have to take you by force."

Kisame dropped Ayame onto the ground with a sickening thud and reached into his robe. Kaorin took a step forward and screamed, "Ayame!" Kisame pointed his gigantic sword at Kaorin's face. "Now, now, not so fast," he chided.

Gaku pulled Kai back to his side by her arms and took a defensive stance in front of her.

"Look, boy, if you don't move, I'll have to move you myself," Kisame warned him.

Gaku ignored him and took Kaorin by the shoulders. "Kai, if something happens to me, I want you to run. Okay?" He looked deeply into Kaorin's topaz eyes.

Tears welled up in Kaorin's eyes but she refused to let them out. "Okay," she whispered. Gaku tore his anguished gaze from Kaorin's sad hazel eyes and turned back to Kisame, who clearly saw the silent exchange. He grinned, his pointy teeth shining like ivory in the sunlight. Kaorin shuddered silently.

"I understand that you want to protect your girl, but the Akatsuki has its eyes on her, too," Kisame jeered.

Kaorin blushed, but her embarrassment turned to horror when Kisame swung his giant sword at Gaku's torso. Gaku tensed his entire body and the sword bounced off of him harmlessly and cracked down the middle. Kai and Kisame gasped simultaneously.

"H-how did you do that?" Kisame asked incredulously. "No one's _ever_ been able to give my sword a dent before, never mind a crack. It's designed to be indestructible."

Gaku shrugged. "Easy. I'm actually indestructible. I have a Kekkai Genkai that allows me to harden and soften all parts of my body. See?" He lifted up his shirt and his entire torso was smooth, like a boulder worn by a river. When he punched his stomach, it made a sound like solid metal.

"If anyone else tried to do that, they'd break all the bones in their hand," he explained.

Itachi sighed and turned away from Kaorin and Gaku. "Come on, Kisame. Let's go."

"But Itachi, what about the tiger?" Kisame asked dubiously.

Itachi glared at Kisame. "They already know the dangers of my Sharingan, so they'll be cautious. Now that your sword is broken, we don't really stand a chance."

Kisame gulped and nodded obediently. He kicked at Ayame lying motionless on the dirt road.

"Get up," he grumbled under his breath. "You're coming with us."

"Don't hurt my sister!" Kaorin roared as she trembled with rage, her eyes wet with angry tears.

Ayame stirred but remained unconscious. Impatient, Kisame pulled her up roughly by the hair.

"If you touch my sister again, I will rip your throat out," Kaorin snarled as she crouched, her muscles tensing to jump.

Gaku's soft touch dragged Kai out of her furious haze. "It's ok," whispered Gaku as he pulled Kaorin's chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "We'll rescue her."

Tears spilled over Kai's cheeks. "You promise?" she asked desperately, looking into Gaku's intense green eyes.

Gaku smiled and wiped her tears away quickly and softly with his index finger. "Have I ever led you wrong?" he said, his small smile on his lips.

Kai had to smile back. "I guess not. Well, not yet, at least."

"Kaorin…" someone mumbled. Kaorin turned around and saw that Ayame was draped over Kisame's back, barely conscious.

"I'll come for you, Ayame," Kaorin told her, determination blazing in her eyes.

A weak smile formed on her lips. "I know you will," Ayame answered before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"We'd better hurry," Itachi whispered urgently to Kisame, his back still facing Kaorin and Gaku. "Pain will be most displeased when he finds out how long we exposed ourselves."

Kaorin's chakra felt like it was bubbling and boiling. A feral snarl ripped through Kai's bared teeth, her fangs very prominent. Hot tears of anger, hate, and fear for her sister streamed down her tear-streaked, loathing-filled face. Her blazing eyes bore into Kisame's. Kisame had to turn away to avoid the intensity of Kaorin's glare.

"You c-can't take m-my sister!" Kaorin roared, her entire body quivering with rage. Gaku gasped in shock. Kaorin's chakra was swirling around her in scarlet waves, almost completely hiding her! Then suddenly, the chakra whirled around Kaorin to fit her outline and shape it like a tiger. Kisame saw it, too, and his eyes widened. The stripes on Kaorin's face seemed to stretch out longer and wider like an actual tiger's, and her pupils transformed into slits. She roared ferociously and began to creep towards Itachi. Kisame watched, transfixed, as Kaorin stalked Itachi like a tiger stalks its prey. Once the gap between them closed to about five feet, Kaorin sprang with her arms outstretched, her hands forming formidable tiger paws.

Kaorin's sudden leap seemed to break the trance on Kisame.

"Itachi!" he yelled, but it was too late. Kaorin hit him head-on. Itachi's neck whipped back as he was propelled forward into the dirt. His face slammed into the ground with a wet crack. Kaorin's claw-like fingernails dug into the back of Itachi's neck to grip him better as she sank her fangs into his flesh. Kaorin heard a soft gasp behind her and searing pain unexpectedly shot through Kaorin's back, but it went away as quickly as it had come. Suddenly, Itachi disappeared from beneath Kaorin, and she fell onto the dirt. She cursed harshly under her breath. Kisame must've used a teleportation jutsu.

_He couldn't have gone that far_, Kaorin thought. _Not with three people_. She inhaled deeply, searching for their scent wafting in the air. She caught a whiff of Ayame's scent and began running. An arm wrapped around her waist to stop her. Kaorin struggled to get free until she realized it was Gaku.

Gaku stared at her, concern and fear showing in his green eyes. "Kai, are you okay?" he demanded anxiously.

"Yeah," Kaorin answered, confused. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I thought I was the only person who could take a blow from Kisame's sword and not fall over," Gaku breathed in awe. "How did you-?"

"I didn't do anything," explained Kaorin impatiently. "The Juubi must've used its power to heal me. Now can we go save my sister?"

***

Kisame panted heavily with exertion. Sweat rolled down his face into his eyes. Teleportation jutsu were hard enough on its own. But teleporting three people? That was unheard of. Once he had recovered his breath, he looked over at Itachi. Itachi was groaning, his face buried in the grass.

"You ok?" asked Kisame hesitantly.

Itachi struggled to lift his head. Kisame tried not to cringe as Itachi snapped his nose back into place. "What do you think?" hissed Itachi. His nose was scarlet. Blood flew out of his bloodstained mouth. One eye was swollen shut. He tried to stand, but doubled over as he gritted his teeth with pain, his cut, bruised hand clutching his aching broken ribs.

"We need to get you to a medic ninja," Kisame fretted. "This is the first time you've ever been hurt by a Jinchuriki. Will you be able to make it to the Akatsuki's hideout? It's a pretty long way from here."

Itachi's one good eye glared at Kisame venomously. "Worry about yourself, Kisame," he snarled.

Chapter 4: Smooch at Sunset!

Gaku struggled to keep up with Kaorin as she sprinted to the Raikage's office. Kaorin knocked loudly on the giant wooden door to the Raikage's study. After hearing no answer immediately, she impatiently flung open the door. The sight she saw stopped her in her tracks. The Raikage was sprawled out on the floor of his office.

"Hiroshi-sama!" Gaku and Kaorin gasped as they raced over to help him. Gaku wrapped his tanned arms around Hiroshi's muscular waist and pulled him into an upright position while Kaorin checked his wrist for any pulse. She couldn't find it. On the brink of tears she put her ear to Hiroshi's powerful chest. The steady thump of Hiroshi's heart continued to beat softly, like a drum.

Kaorin exhaled the air she'd been holding in. "He's alive!" she breathed. "Thank God."

"I'll be right back," Gaku whispered in Kaorin's ear. Kaorin tried not to blush at his closeness, but he saw nevertheless.

Gaku looked amused as he asked, "Are you ok?" She's so cute when she's embarrassed, he thought to himself with a smile. He put his worn hand under Kaorin's bangs on her forehead to check for a temperature, his eyes looking intently into hers. Kaorin felt her cheeks flush. Very slowly, Gaku put his hand around Kaorin's shoulder and began to pull her closer to him.

Kaorin curled up comfortably in Gaku's arms and buried her face in his shoulder to stop her from crying.

"Want me to stay with you?" Gaku asked, concern showing in his green eyes as he rubbed her back consolingly.

Kaorin just nodded, a brief movement muffled by Gaku's broad shoulder.

"It's been a rough day for all of us, especially you, Kai," he agreed. "But I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you get your sister back."

Glowing with admiration, comfort, and thankfulness, Kaorin wrapped her arms around Gaku's neck and hugged him fiercely. Gaku's arms felt like a protective blanket to Kaorin. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Thanks so much for caring about me. It feels good to know someone does."

For the first time ever, Gaku's cheeks appeared to flush. Then, he laughed softly and pulled Kaorin's face closer to his, tilting his head to the side. Kaorin's heart fluttered like a butterfly as his face got closer and closer. A soft moan behind them made Gaku turn his face around, his nose brushing against Kaorin's. Gaku and Kaorin blushed as Hiroshi sat up and rubbed his head. Self-consciously, Kaorin untangled herself from Gaku's arms and smoothed out her kimono, her cheeks reddening as she thought about how close Gaku was to kissing her. Then, she ran over to Hiroshi and bent over to help him up. Gaku got up from his knees and knelt down next to Kaorin, his hand on her back to steady him. Kaorin's cheeks reddened at the contact, but her voice was steady as she said, "Are you ok, Hiroshi-sama?" Gaku reached under Hiroshi's armpits and lifted him up easily. Hiroshi groaned as his back rested lightly against the desk.

"Ow, my head," complained the Raikage as he rubbed a large bump on his head. "What happened?"

"We think you were attacked by the Akatsuki," explained Gaku. "They took Kaorin's sister."

Hiroshi immediately stood up. "What?" he stammered. "How-"

"They wanted me," Kaorin said quietly. "But I wouldn't go. So they took Ayame."

"Where was I during this?" Hiroshi demanded.

"You were probably unconscious from Itachi's Sharingan jutsu," Gaku told him.

Immediately, the Raikage sped into action. He raced down the hallway to the Anbu Black Ops headquarters in order to brief them on the situation and got some medic ninja from the infirmary to tell the other villagers that there was to be a meeting tonight on the mountaintop. In five minutes, the hallways were filled with the sounds of footsteps and shocked murmurs. The Raikage promptly returned and shut his office door.

"Now that that's taken care of, I am going to assign you two a mission. You wouldn't mind working as partners, would you, Kaorin and Gaku?"

Gaku and Kaorin glanced sideways at each other. Kaorin blushed as Gaku smiled and said, "Not at all."

Inside, Kai's heart soared! Her very first mission as Gaku's partner, and more importantly, equal.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that your mission is to track down the Akatsuki and retrieve your sister," Hiroshi continued on a more serious note. "But before you leave to go on this mission, we need to have the Chunin ceremony. After the mountaintop meeting, we'll hold the Chunin ceremony. I know its short notice, but it will have to do."

Both Gaku and Kaorin gave a brief nod.

"Will you do Kaorin the honor of giving her the Chunin headband, Gaku?" the Raikage asked.

"It would be my privilege, Hiroshi-sama," Gaku replied, smiling as Kaorin glowed with pride. Hiroshi smiled and said, "Great." Then he glanced at the clock on the wall in his office and sighed. "The mountaintop meeting begins at 6:00. We'd better get a move on."

The Raikage held the door open for Gaku and Kaorin, who slipped through the doorway silently.

"This way, Kai," Gaku said as he took Kaorin's hand and pulled her out of the way of busy ninja walking through the narrow hallway. Kaorin felt her cheeks redden slightly at the way their fingers were intertwined. Gaku and Kaorin made their way down a flight of stairs and were outside very briefly. Once outside the Raikage Headquarters, Gaku led her up a steep path that wound up to the pinnacle of the mountain. After walking for around ten minutes, Gaku slowed down to a stop, turned around and grabbed Kaorin's shoulders.

"Before we go to the meeting, I want you to see something, Kai," Gaku told her as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Ok," Kai said, a little confused as Gaku pulled her off the trail and ran up a wild, grassy slope. They reached a massive boulder, bigger than some buildings in the village.

"C'mon, we're going up there," Gaku said as raced up the boulder to help Kaorin up. His tanned arms reached out for Kaorin's arms and he pulled her up gently. Kaorin must've used too much chakra in her feet to stabilize herself, because she stopped the chakra flow and ended up flying forward, landing on Gaku's lap.

"Oops, sorry," Kaorin mumbled, embarrassed at the small distance between her and Gaku. As she was pulling herself up, Gaku whispered, "Look, Kai," as he pointed straight. Kaorin stopped moving and followed his gaze. She gasped in wonder. The entire village was bathed in an orange and pink glow. The Sun was low in the pink, purple, and orange sky. Wisps of ruby red clouds hung above buildings like canopies.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's so beautiful."

Gaku leaned closer to her until Kai could feel his cool breath on the back of her neck and whispered, "Not as beautiful as someone I know."

Kai blushed. _Could he be talking about me?_ She wondered silently as she turned to stare at him. His soft hand tenderly touched her cheek and turned her face toward his. Kaorin's heart raced as their faces got closer and closer. Then Gaku's soft lips melded onto Kaorin's gently. Kaorin breathed his wonderful, sweet scent in and savored the moment. Their lips moved together in perfect rhythm. Kaorin's fingers ran through Gaku's sandy brown hair and pulled him even closer to her. When they finally broke apart, both of their faces were flushed.

"Wow," Kaorin whispered.

Gaku smiled and said, "We'd better get going soon." He gently lifted Kaorin off of his lap and placed her down next to him. Then, he reached for her tiny hand and intertwined his hand with hers. Kaorin sighed and thought to herself,_ I wish this would never end. _She leaned over to Gaku and rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat there, holding hands, watching the sun set together.

Chapter 5:

Hiroshi's booming voice echoed all the way down the mountain. "This mountaintop meeting has begun! Everyone take a seat! I have important news to tell you."

Gaku stood up and pulled Kaorin to her feet quickly yet gently. "Want a ride?" he asked, his dirty blond hair rustling in the wind. Kaorin blushed but said, "Sure," as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he held up her legs in a piggy-back style.

"Ready?" he whispered, tensing his legs in preparation for a very fast run. Kaorin nodded.

Gaku leapt off the rock and into the air. Kaorin kept her eyes open for the entire ride, enjoying the breeze that ran through her hair and caressed her face. The ride was actually very smooth, for Gaku moved almost instinctively over small rocks and ditches


End file.
